You
by mystic2182
Summary: Nathan & Haley. A ficlet on life together.
1. Nathan

**.You.**

You can hear her sharp intake of breath as your tongue slides down her neck.

Her skin is soft beneath your hands, the very essence of her heated beneath you. Your body covers hers and she sighs, long and loud, the very sound music to your ears.

You know you'll never tire of this feeling, of her beneath you, her body soft and yielding against yours, the curves of her subtle and smooth. Your hands travel along her skin, following a path they have traveled more than a thousand times before, yet you know you can never tire of the feel of her.

You swear you can feel the glow of her, the way her skin shades a rosy hue, her eyes shining brightly as you lightly trace the flare of her hips, the curve of her stomach, the length of her thighs.

She shivers beneath your hands, a ragged breath slipping between her parted lips and you move to lay your lips across hers, seeking that wet heat she is so willing to offer.

You can barely remember a time without her, before she shook the very foundation of your life, but with one flick of your lips you can still taste that first kiss, the way her mouth rubbed against yours tentatively on her parents' front walk, her lips moving in no way like they are now, years later.

The room you share is flooded with late summer moonlight, the blues and golds of the twilight shading the two of you wonderfully. Her brown eyes glisten, hooded beneath heavy lids and you move your hand to trace the line of her jaw, the silkiness of her cheek, the plumpness of her lips.

Her hips bump yours, nestling you further into the cradle of her and you feel your pulse quicken, your blood begin to boil beneath the surface. She moves her hands down your back in quick strokes, her fingers knowing exactly which spots you like, the pulse points that make your hips buck against hers.

She is driving you wild as only she has ever been able to and an image flashes hotly in your mind of taking her fast and hard beyond the brink of reality, to taste her completely, feel her body tremble and pant for yours. Snapshots of color flash, vivid light draped in shadows, her legs moving to wrap around yours, her hands pulling you urgently against her.

You move your mouth to her ear, whispering hot words, words proven to drive her wild, and she all but purrs against you. She licks at your neck, biting quickly at your jaw and your hands tighten on her biceps.

You feel yourself get lost in the dance, the rhythm of her and you turn her over, her legs sliding down over yours to rest low on your hips. She moves against you once, twice, pulling against you. Her hands move over the strong planes of your chest and stomach, her fingers lingering as they slide over you and you have to fight back the urge to pin her and press her into the bed beneath you.

She bends at the waist to surround you, her hair a shroud, her body warm against yours and you know you need her. You always have.

You are no longer the boy she married, the one with adolescent dreams of basketball and hopes of ardor. You know that meeting her, loving her, marrying her; changed you in more ways than you could ever have imagined.

She tilts her head down to bring her lips across yours and you feel her teeth pull at your bottom lip, the moan escaping before you can smother it. She smiles, her lips stretching slowly to give you a dazzling grin and you feel your own lips turn up.

The love you feel for her, the very power of the emotion that once left you blind, now has you seeing all shades of color, the world limitless in its possibilities. You've both grown from puppy love teenagers into the couple you are now today.

You feel her pull back, moving slightly out of your grasp, and you can see the excitement flash in her eyes. She wants you to follow, to chase, and you do so willingly, sitting up to press your chest to hers. She giggles; that low throaty sound she makes when her body is in tune to yours, and you can't stop the feeling that builds in your gut, the way your body feels next to hers.

She has taught you all you know about love, about family, because you know without her you would be lost in the world your father had built. A world without hope. A world without friendship. A world without love. A world without any of the things she represents.

She is it all.

The straps of her bra fall off her shoulders and your fingers move to push the thin satin down further, her skin smooth and flushed at the touch of your hand. She tremors slightly beneath your palms and you smile at the haze that fills her eyes.

You link your hands with hers, feel the way her skin meets yours and you pull her down to taste the skin of her neck, nipping lightly down to her breasts. She murmurs your name lowly, the timber rough with pleasure and your body flexes.

What frees you, what has your heart constricting happily is that you know what you feel is mirrored within her. What she feels for you is shown for the world, every time you look in her eyes. The way she is looking at you now.

You lose yourself in the feel of her, like you always find yourself, and she surrounds you, bringing all your senses to incandescent. A feeling like this, the one she pounds into you is the only thing that matters. She has always made you feel this and after seven years together it is only growing.

It is undeniably sexy knowing that you are the only one to see this side of her; to watch her lose control at the movements of your hands, your mouth. She shudders, moans, only for you.

She smiles at you and you can remember the first time she gave you that slow, easy smile at the docks, your math and English books spread out between you, her hand grazing yours barely. It is the smile she has given you countless times since then, a smile reserved only for you, a smile that conveys all she is feeling in that very moment.

You and her. Nathan and Haley. The two words are interchangeable; you have known this since that first moment on the beach when you vowed to love her endlessly. Always and forever.

You are lost in each other, heated moments of sliding flesh and barely restrained pleasure. She is everywhere to you, surrounding you, bringing you down and your mind freezes lost in the pleasure of your own body. There is no room for memories, words lost in the stifling air and all you can remember is you and her.

You can hear her breathing now, soft and deep, the cadence a lulling peace, and you know she is what has made you, she is at the core of you, and without her you wouldn't be you.

Her…

You…

They are the very same.


	2. Haley

**.You.**

His tongue slides along your neck and you feel yourself quiver.

It never ceases to amaze you the way your body responds to his. At sixteen you were so aware of his every movement; the mere grazing of his hand along your back as he guided you into his car would set your cheeks on fire. But now as his hands are working their way up your thighs you feel yourself begin to boil, the very being of him surrounding you.

His eyes focus on you, the dark cobalt blue startling you now, though you have seen them everyday for the last eight years. He has a way of seeing you, of capturing you, as if he's trying to save the moment, remember all the details perfectly. You feel your body begin to glow under his eyes.

Your hand moves to rub along the length of his arm, loving the friction of your skin against his. He shudders, barely, so faint you almost miss it, but in his eyes you see the pleasure your presence is stirring within him.

His lips move down to cover yours, moving slowly, methodically as if memorizing the texture of you, and you nip at his lips, beckoning him to dive further.

You remember the days early in your relationship when heated kisses were as much as you knew of him; the first real slide of pleasure that floated in your belly when he kissed you in front of your house, that surprisingly earnest moment. The days and weeks that followed were filled with heated moments, a haze of whispered words and wet kisses, of barely peeking skin and stilted desire.

His hands move along your hips, skimming the skin of your sides and you shiver against him, the air running chilly against your heated skin. He smiles against the curve of your neck and you tighten your fingers in his hair.

His body covers yours and it is a feeling you relish, the beginning steps of the dance you have mastered, and all you want is to keep him close, to let the pressure build and tighten. His is pressed along the length of you and your legs move to wrap around his, cradling his hips with yours.

He is the only man you have ever loved and when you think back over the last eight years your heart throbs happily. He has come to represent all you have wanted in life, a person you so completely love that you can no longer remember a time without him, without the idea of him. He has colored your memories, the faded memoirs edged in vivid shades of red and blue.

You move your hands down his back taking extra care to scratch at the places that cause him to buck against you. You know him just as well as he knows you.

He is moving slowly against you, a long torturing path that has your head spinning and your blood boiling. And even as you enjoy the pace, feel your body respond against his hand, you wish for this first time to be fast, to feel your body pinned beneath his, to ride the rough wave.

His mouth comes to your ear, the soft murmurs tickling you, the hot words delighting you. You respond as he knows you will, your body coming to encircle him and you know you have down just what he has expected. His hands move again to skim your thighs and you feel the muscles quiver.

You think back to your wedding night, the way you trembled, your stomach a knot of nerves and anxiety, your heart and body ready, your head lost in a sea of worry. He could read you, even then, his eyes soft on yours, his hands assured and calm. Words had not been needed, but you gave yourself to him, the trust you had in him evident in your eyes.

Your hips tighten around his and you know you've come a long way since that night. There is a power in loving only one man, in knowing that he is the only one who will ever see this side of you, the only one who can see you like this. He relishes it, you know he does, even if he's never spoken the words.

You are the only person he's ever truly loved as he's so fond of telling you. But the words were never needed, the expressions and gestures enough to tell you just that.

You lick at his neck and he shifts, surrendering the power to you, his body beneath yours, and you smile, a bright brilliant smile that he returns. His smile speaks nothing of charm or arrogance, but only of unadulterated happiness and it is all you can do not to cuddle closer to him, to feel all of him. You lean forward to press your mouth to his, your lips faint against his as your teeth pull at his bottom lip.

He moans, a sound caught in another kiss and you bend, your hair surrounding the two of you. He grins up at you and you feel your lips spread wide, your eyes shining only for him.

His hands move to push the satin of your bra away and you shiver, the roughened skin of his palms cupping you, and you feel yourself go blind. He smiles at you and you can remember that first grin, that slow genuine smile that spread across his face when his eyes met yours across the scattered text books.

Moments blur into one another, time lost in a midst of heated skin and roughened pleasure. You can barely remember the words, your body locked only on him, your desire only for him.

Knowing you love someone like this, that he loves you the same way, is liberating. He has been all you have wanted or needed, and the light that shines in his eyes is all you need in this life.

You feel yourself begin to slide into sleep, the ease of being next to him, his presence lulling you. You know it will always be like this, he will always be beside you, and your last conscious thought is of the two of you.

Him…

You…

They are the very same.

I find peace when I'm confused I find hope when I'm let down not in me ... me... in **You** it's in **you**


End file.
